kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryuji Saito
, |type = Hero |rider = yes |affiliation = Neo-Yggdrasill (formerly) |homeworld = Earth (Main Timeline) |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Shourinji |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = |label2 = Kamen Rider Shourinji |complex2 = }} is , the leader of Team Moonlight. History to be added '|ネオライドウェア|Neo Raido Uēa}} is Shourinji's undersuit, which is briefly seen during Shourinji's transformation sequence before the attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. - Himawari= Himawari Arms *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Shourinji's sunflower-based armored Shaolin form. Accessed through the enhanced Himawari Lockseed, this form bears the helmet. While assuming Himawari Arms, Shourinji dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Himadaggers. This was the original form of Kamen Rider Shourinji before Ryuji found the enhanced Kumquat Lockseed. This Arms' finisher is the '|ヒマワリブリッツ|Himawari Burittsu}}: - Kumquat= Kumquat Arms *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Shourinji's default kumquat-based armored Shaolin form. Accessed through the enhanced Kumquat Lockseed, this form bears the helmet. While assuming Kumquat Arms, Shourinji dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Tonquats. This Arms' finisher is the '|キンカンブリッツ|Kinkan Burittsu}}: Credit to BestMatchBuild for the idea. - Other= These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different Armored Rider. None of these Arms were assumed on-screen (currently), but can be simulated via the toyline. '|ブドウアームズ|Budou Āmuzu|lit. "Grape Arms"}} is Shourinji's grape-based armored Chinese Soldier form. Accessed through the Budou Lockseed, this form bears the helmet. While assuming Budou Arms, Shourinji dons the and his Arms Weapon is the . Budou Arms is normally used by . - Kiwi= Kiwi Arms '|キウィアームズ|Kiui Āmuzu}} is Shourinji's kiwi-based armored Chinese Soldier form. Accessed through the Kiwi Lockseed, this form bears the helmet. While assuming Kiwi Arms, Shourinji dons the and his Arms Weapon is the . Kiwi Arms is normally used by . - Melon= Melon Arms '|メロンアームズ|Meron Āmuzu}} is Shourinji's honeydew-melon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Melon Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Melon Arms, Shourinji dons the and his Arms Weapon is the . Melon Arms is normally used by . - Banana= Banana Arms '|バナナアームズ|Banana Āmuzu}} is Shourinji's banana-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Banana Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Banana Arms, Shourinji dons the and his Arms Weapon is the . Banana Arms is normally used by . - Pine= Pine Arms '|パインアームズ|Pain Āmuzu|short for "Pineapple Arms"}} is Shourinji's pineapple-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Pine Lockseed, this form bears the helmet. While assuming Pine Arms, Shourinji dons the and his Arms Weapon is the . Pine Arms is normally used by . }} }} Equipment Devices *Neo Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *(Neo) - Gives access to Shourinji's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Ridewatch : Based on Kamen Rider Shourinji, this would provide access to the hypothecial ShourinjiArmor.